Heart of swords
by Aussie-Samurai
Summary: the physical and emotional battle between Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki. warning, may contain spoilers for 'Zanpakuto unknown tales' arc of the anime. Contains Zangetsu x Sode no Shirayuki and hints of Ichigo x Rukia


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters, they are the property of Tite Kubo.

Warning, this is based off events of the Zanpaku-to Unknown Tales arc from the anime so there might be some spoilers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even though the Soul Society burns from countless Zanpaku-to attacks, the night sky is eerily clear as the full moon glows overhead as two powerful zanpaku-tos fight, one fights for his partner and master Kurosaki Ichigo, the other for her fellow rebelling zanpaku-to, each pouring their souls into their attacks:

"So, you are my opponent are you _Zangetsu_" teased Sode no Shirayuki, her white hair and kimono illuminated in moons light as Zangetsu stood before her shrouded in darkness and shadow of the night.

In an instant Zangetsu rushes at his opponent Sode no Shirayuki, their swords echoing with a metal ring through the night sky as they fought. Their swords struck against each other as they entered a stalemate, their faces inches from each other.

"Why,?" spoke Zangetsu breaking the silence between them as his voice full of anguish betrayed his calm exterior, "Zanpaku-tos and Shinigami have always fought alongside each other, why stop now?" Sode no Shirayukis eye flared with anger and sadness as she looked upon him,

"We all have our reasons, we are united by our common hatred for the shinigami and how they've ruled over us" she replied coolly. She suddenly struck out with her foot ending the stalemate and the two zanpaku-tos jumped apart to resume their fight.

"Why do you still fight for Ichigo?" she shouted, "he didn't acknowledge you, you were just a sword to him, he assumed that by knowing your name he would become stronger , he didn't try to get to know you until you had to open his eyes to the truth"

"Because while he did do that, it was because he was naive, he cared only for rescuing his comrades so that all else was unimportant, since then I have become his comrade, we fight together. We are partners fighting for a common goal," replied Zangetsu, remembering Ichigo's pain and depression for so many years after the loss of his mother, 'If it stops the rain, I'll do anything to help him' Zangetsu thought. Sode No Shirayuki close the distance attempting to freeze Zangetsu with her first dance '_White Moon"_ which Zangetsu avoided by jumping out of its field.

"Why have you given up on Rukia?" asked Zangetsu causing Sode no Shirayuki to freeze, her eyes widening momentarily, pain clearly shown on her face before she hid it behind a mask of cold fury.

"My reasons are my own" she spat, before unleashing a wave of ice at Zangetsu, which he countered with a Getsuga Tenshou. She was a bout to unleash a second wave when Zangetsu vanished and reappeared in front of her wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a tight hug.

"Why?" was all he said, he held her until he felt tears running down her face as her sobs shook her body as she broke down in his arms.

"She gave me away," she whispered sadly,

"You mean when she gave Ichigo her powers to protect his family," he asked softly, he felt her nod slightly.

"She didn't call on my power, she didn't release me," sobbed Sode no shirayuki "she just gave me away to a child she didn't know." Zangetsu gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry and repeatedly sob

"You feel that she betrayed you?" asked Zangetsu softly as Sode no Shirayuki nodded slightly.

"She didn't betray you, she entrusted Ichigo with her greatest possession, her closest partner." Zangetsu said as he cupped her face and brought it level with his own "She gave apart of her self to a man she didn't know, but trusted with her life. You are the bond that connected their souls and entwined both their fates." He pressed his lips to hers lightly, before continuing

"Because of you, they now share a bond that few others could ever compare to," Zangetsu smiled as he saw a blush adorning her face. "Also, if she hadn't of done that, we wouldn't share that bond and I wouldn't have met the most beautiful zanpaku-to to exist," Sode no shirayuki smiled at the complement and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm here now my white moon, and I won't leave you, I will protect you as Ichigo protects Rukia, because both of you are our ray of light in the darkest of times and the ones that fought of the rain" said Zangetsu.

"Then as your white moon, I will dry up the rain that weighs down my black sun" whispers Sode no Shirayuki.

The two zanpaku-tos continue to hold each other beneath the moonlight, ignoring all else but the beat of each other's hearts and the comfort the find in each other's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

G'day, after watching the start of this new anime filler arc I started to question the motivation of each Zanpaku-to because they must have their reasons to want to rebel so this was my thoughts on what might be motivating Sode no Shirayuki.

In addition, as I see it, Ichigo and Rukia share a bond unparalleled because she shared her soul and powers with him so this bond would be mirrored by their zanpaku-tos because how many people can say that they've shared their soul with another person.

Hope you enjoyed it

Have a good one.


End file.
